Bella picks someone else
by MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA
Summary: So, this is a remake of the end middle, and ending of New Moon. Please enjoy! Probably just a one-shot, and Bella is with Jake this time!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had been very disappointed in Bella, in New Moon, so I decided to write it how I wanted it to be. This is a Bella and Jacob story. Now, just to tell you, I'm barely following the book. This is probably gonna be a long one shot.**

~~~~~~~~~~~at the house, before the call~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Bells?" I turned, and heard Jacob ask me something.

"Yeah?" I replied, unsure of what he was gonna be talking with me the time.

For the last twenty minutes, we had been song the dishes. The only really scary was when Jacob sliced his hand. I almost fainted from the sight of the blood, and it, and he was the one who had to calm me down.

"I love you!" Jacob slightly yelled, ok, more then slightly.

"Jake, I love you, too, but he will always have a piece of my heart." I told him, my heart breaking, when he said I love you to me. Here's a very nice, good looking guy, and I can't even love him the same way he does me.

"I know," He acknowledged. "But, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you." Jacob was leaning in to kiss me when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He asked.

I could only hear what he said.

"This is the Swan residence."

"No, he's setting up the funeral."

He hung up with a frown on his face.

"Who was it, Jake?" I asked, wanting to know.

"It was one of your filthy bloodsuckers." Jacob answered with a sneer. "Guess he does care."

"Wait, did Edward ask for me?" I said.

He flinched at the sound of _his_ name, and he growled. "No."

I started talking, trying to say sorry, when the door was opened.

"Bella?! You're alive?" I turned around, again, and saw Alice standing in my doorway, with a very much surprised look on her face.

"Well, yeah." I told her, thinking why did she think I was dead?

"Bella, Edward read my mind when I saw you jumping off the cliff. He is going to the Volturi! He's gonna cause a scene, so they'll kill him. You have to come with me to save him." Alice said very quickly, grabbed my arm, and started dragging me to her car.

"Wait!" I told her, and somehow ht my arm free of her death-grip on it. "Why a should I go save him? All he's done has either gotten my hurt physically, or emotionally, and mentally. A couple of months ago, he told me he didn't love me anymore. If he loves me, he should check on my himself, MR go though someone's mind who can see different outcomes of the future." I said my speech, my arms crossed over my chest, with my body leaning on the doorframe.

"Bella, don't say that! He loves you, I'll prove it if you go with me. Please, Bella?" Alice started crying.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I like my life here. Werewolves aren't that bad when you get to know them." I replied.

"Werewolves? C'mon, Bella, you can't hang out with those _dogs_." She sniffed the air, and started coughing. "Is there a dog with you? You have been talking with a werewolf? If they get mad they could freakin-" Alice started bombarding me with words.

"Alice, at least these werewolves haven't ditched me like some people I know. Or knew, I should say instead. I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to go by yourself." I said, with a sympathetic look on my face.

"Wow. I see. What type of person are you, Bella." Alice sneered at me. The hell? Did Alice just sneer at me?

"You hang with vampires until they'd hoot you down. Now you're with werewolves. I'll tell you told you so when you come running back to us. Bye, bye." Alice told me, and waved at me with her hand, and walked back to her car.

I started crying even before she left. I just dropped from leaning onto the wall, to being on the floor, with my arms hugging myself. That was really mean, Alice. And you expect me to go back with people who would tell me that? Crazy bitch more like it.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I'm so, so sorry." I heard Jacob's voice, and feel his weight next to me as he dropped to the floor, and held me.

I started crying even more. It was the waterworks! After about twenty minutes of non-stop weeping, I took a deep breath. I can get through this. I was happy after some time when Edward left, and made a relationship with Jake. Even if I see, a, a, -Cullen, I can still be strong like I was. Like I am.

I stood with shaky hands, but I felt good. I haven't felt that in a while. Like, good, good. Like, I could go jump off a couple cliffs, or go see the Cullens without screaming, hugging, or crying. I grinned. I'm finally getting over them and that. I'm finally in the now.

"Is there something wrong, Bella?" Jacob looked at m. With a scared expression.

"No, I'm fine. D'you wanna go do something?" I asked him, smiling for the first time in what felt like weeks.

Jacob stuttered, shocked at my words, and face, then stood up to. "Um, yeah, that'd be good. Great, even. I'll go get a lunch for this 'something.'" He quickly turned and full out sprinted to the kitchen.

I'm a line, please skip what I am saying. Lala. You still here? Weirdo. Guess you just don't listen, huh? Oops, back to da story! I have way to much fun with time skips.

Twenty minutes later, in a kitchen smelling really weird, Jacob finally finished, and we got ready to go.

I climbed into my big old red-orange truck, and started the engine. I smiled at Jake, who still looked stunned. To clear the awkward silence, I decided to try for a joke.

"Am I that interesting?" I asked him, a goofy grin on my face, with a signature raised eyebrow.

"Um, no, that's just weird, uh, I don't know. Uh." Jake looks lost for words.

I started to crack up while driving, but I still paid attention, don't worry.

"Let's go down to the beach." Jacob suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great. Good idea, Jake." I agreed. The beach is really calm, and such, but it can also have terrible storms.

When we finally got there, the whole werewolf pack were already there.

Me and Jake frowned at each other, and quickly hopped out of the car, and ran to them.

"Guys, what's wrong?" We both asked, very concerned.

"Bella, Victoria's back." Sam told me, his face sinking.

Mine sank with his. Jake saw this movement, and threw his arm around my shoulders, and whispered in my ear, "Everything is gonna be alright, I promise."

I almost snorted at this comment, Because I knew from earlier experience, that everything will **never** be alright. But, since I felt happy that he comforted me, I refrained from doing anything, to insult my friend.

"Okay, so, I need to aswarm you before you face off against Victoria. She is extra fast and strong-" I started speaking, but got cut off by Sam.

"We already now that." He scolded me.

"But, you don't know the real reason why she is here. It's me. She wants to kill me. Edward had killed her mate when it was obvious he was going to track me down and kill me." I explained, pulling at the roots of my hair.

"Interesting." Sam said, and stroked his chin, and got lost in thought for a few moments. I knew this, because he stared at the same spot on the ground.

"I have a plan. We have to use Bella as bait. We lure Victoria **(a/n when I first wrote her name, I put Bictoria, instead.)** to us, then kill her When she sees Bella." Sam said his plan, and everyone nodded, even Jake, put you could see he was very abbey at putting me in danger.

When everyone else,p set off to get stuff ready for the event, I pulled Jacob to the side.

When we sat down, I decided to cut to the chase.

"I'll be fine, Jacob. You guys can save me if she comes near me. Why's re you'd is worried?" I asked him, and rubbed his shoulders.

He slightly moaned and turned to me. "It's because I am so in love with you, and don't want to risk you getting hurt in any way shape or form." Jacob told me, sincerity flashing through his eyes, with a rawness to them.

I comforted him for about ten minutes. Then, it was time. Everyone looked at me with apologetic faces, before getting to their hiding places.

"Hello, Bella. Don't even try to run. I can smell you from even this far away." I heard Victoria, and crouched low to the ground.

"That won't help you, so sorry." She was closer, now, I could just sense it.

"Miss me?" I heard, and turned slightly, and saw Victoria right next to me.

I started screaming, but she quickly covered my mouth with one of her cold slender hands.

"Shh." She told me, and held a finger in front of her and my mouth.

She crept closer, and closer to me, and opened up her mouth, showing very sharp teeth. I started hyperventilating, trying to free myself from her grasp, though I knew it was waste of time. Victoria was gonna kill me, and get her revenge. It was too easy. I closed my eyes when I saw her fangs hover next to my throat.

She bit down, hard, and pain automatically filled very part of my body. She drinker greedily, like the world was gonna end in a minute, or something. I could feel myself dying, and slipping more and more into the darkness. After a couple of minutes, I was so tired, and Victoria somehow knew that, and dropped me to the hard forest floor. I cried out, and finally the pack heard and saw me. They quickly leaped from the trees, and launched themselves at her, completely forgetting about me, a human girl dying. For the holy freaking god, didn't they know I was gonna die, soon? I shrugged.

Now, I'm not telling you how Victoria died, but let's just say it was very painful for me to watch. Imagine how much pain she went through. Imagine how much pain I'm going though right now. Gaah!

For some reason, my body decided to start coughing, so that hurt a lot, but at least the guys heard me.

"My god! Why didn't you say something, Bells?" Jake asked me, panicked for some reason.

"Why would I need to tell you something? I feel fine." I said, dreamily, tired, and groggily.

Jake realized I was quickly losing consciousness, so he quickly jumped up, and ran to Sam.

Just then, I felt a release. I welcomed it, and fell fast asleep.

Before my eyes shut, I saw Jacob pointing at me. I smiled.

Jake p.o.v.

"No!" I yelled.

Why, why did this have to happen?

Everyone was silent, and devastated.

I pointed to Bella, and asked, "Can she survive this?"

Sam looked down, and said, probably not.

I turned looking at Bella, and saw her close her eyes.

Great. Just great. I walked over to Bella, fairly quickly.

"Guys, can you give me a hand? we need to get her out of here." I looked around, and they came up to me, some with grumbles, others with expressionless faces, and lastly, the guys who were barely keeping it together.

"It's gonna be alright, Bells. Please, hang in there for me, for your father, for your family, and friends. I'm begin you. I whispered to Bella, before we started running straight for the nearest hospital. Bella's gonna be ok. She has to.

**Wow, a lot of things happened there, huh? Well, review if you want me to continue this story. Warning, if I end up continuing it, it will be a week or so between chapters. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to write this part in other p.o.v.s.**

**disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga. I'm not Stephanie Meyer. :(**

Jacob p.o.v.

'Yeah! We were finally gonna kill that motherf*****!' I shouted in my head when me and the others disappeared into the surroundings. I took one last glance at Bella before we shifted into our wolf side. I'll try to explain how I look to kill sometime. I have brown, blackish, grayish kind of fur, with deep chocolate/dark/light brown eyes. Yeah, I know, kinda confusing. Our alpha, a.k.a., our leader, is Sam. His wolf is pitch black, and really scary.

Line time skip!

I was getting kinda tired of just stirring there, so I decided to jump around in the trees around me. I agree, I was kinda like an idiot, because I didn't realize Victoria, or whatever her name is, came in front of us. While everyone else jumped down to fight her, I just was chillin' in the trees. Hehe?

By the time I figured it out, Bella had already fainted from blood loss. 'Uh oh' I thought, I'm probably gonna by yelled at by Sam 'cause I didn't help at all. I hopped quickly onto the ground, and started walking to Bella. When I got next to her body, she didn't look good. At all. Behind me, some wolves were silently crying, thinking she was already dead.

I stood up, and looked straight at Sam. "You do know what I'm gonna have to do?" I asked him, and sighed that her survival had to come to this.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, am I?" He replied with a stunned, and shocked expression.

"Yes, I am. It's the only way for her to live." I told him, frustration obviously showing on my face.

"Fine. There is no other way." Sam said, shaking his head in affirmation.

"Guys, he's gonna change her." He announced to the group.

Once he said that, there were a lot of outbursts.

"Whaat?"

"What does he mean?"

"Holy cow, I'm starving."

And stuff like that.

Well, that last one was weird.

I ignored them, as Sam started yelling at them, and started to get everything ready. I quickly grabbed a squirrel next to me, and broke its neck. The others, except Sam, winced at the sound, and looked with varying expressions: scared, anticipation, freaked, etc. Sam didn't, because he has done this before, and knows what must be done. I checked Bella for a heartbeat. At first there was none, and I got panicky.

'What if she died, already? This is bad, so, so, bad, so, b-' my thoughts were cut of, when I felt a fain beating. It was really slow, but there. I sighed in relief. She will not die today.

I leaned over her body, and saw blood still seeping out of her wound. I quickly lapped up as much as I could, **(I'll explain that later)**, then bit on my arm. I brought my arm to her mouth, and coaxed her mouth open. My blood started seeping into her mouth. At first, she didn't react, but then she started gulping it up.

"Atta girl, drink it." I whispered, motivating her.

Her eyes forced themselves open, and I was greeted with some of the coolest eyes you will ever see. They were chestnut brown in a small, tight circle around the pupil, then this really neat swirl of gold, green, blue, and some violet. Her hair was different, too. Ot had every color on the rainbow combined. She blinked, then twisted her face in the pain she must be feeling right now. I winced when I saw her frown, and hugged her tightly to me. The pack surrounded us, and I could feel Bella's skin beat faster, and faster, and her temperature getting higher, and higher. Everyone was howling at the moon we saw, and encouraged Bella to finish the transformation. After a couple minutes of writhing in pain, she suddenly stopped. Fearing the worst, I bent to check on her, but, surprisingly, she stood up, and, with a grimace, grabbed the squirrel, and ate it, and drank its blood. She blinked again, twice this time, then looked at what she just did. She frowned, and reached up to her mouth. Her eyes turned wide in shock when she fangs really sharp, huge teeth there. She turned to me, and I stood and started dragging her away into the woods, where I'm gonna have to explain a lot of what just happened, and everything else.

Before I started walking, however, Sam suddenly looked up at Bella. He growled. I started waking toward them, but then realized that he was trying to get her to phase for the first time. I stood back, because this was an alpha's duty, after all. I saw him trying to calm her down. She bared her teeth at him, and suddenly dropped to all fours, and started yelling profanities. Soon, they turned to growling. I winced when her body started breaking to deform a wolf form. I was shocked when after a couple minutes of torture, she shifted for the very first time, because of her fur color. we were either a black, brown, tan, or grey color. But Bella, she was this one of a kind color, her fur was mostly violet, with a mixture of gold, green, and blue. Her eyes were turquoise, with splotches of orange and yellow. When she stood on all fours, everyone, including me, bowed, and Sam, and layed to the ground, because of how she was.

I stood there, flabbergasted. Everyone else did, too. Except Sam, he walked closer, and closer to her. Surprisingly, he actually nuzzled her. And, she looked shocked. She looked like she thought he was gonna attack her or something. And us, like we were going, to, too. Ouch. I winced, yet again.

Sam p.o.v.

'Man, we have to save Bella." I thought to myself when I saw her laying on the ground. 'Oh, no. She's gonna die unless, ... we turn her." I said in my head.

Jacob walked over to her, and decided to try to save her. I nodded in approval.

I walked over to the other guys, and explained what I meant by changing. By the end of my speech, they were stunned. And they were pointing at something. I turned around, and heard, more than saw, Jacob snap a squirrel's neck. I kept a cool expression, where everyone else were freaking out. I'll hold this moment for blackmail, once Bella is okay. When she started shaking, I motioned for the pack, and me to surrond them. I started howling at the sight of the moon, and everyone else joined in, trying to get Bella to phase. When she ate the squirrel, she looked startled. I saw Jake trying to pull her away, but I wanted to help Bella this time. I stood I front of her, and growled. She bared her teeth at me, and looked worried. She winced, and fell to the ground, and started cursing, after a little while, it turned to growls. Her body started twitching, to shift. After a few minutes, she finally turned into a wolf. And a freakin' cool as hel*! Her fur was colorful, **(a/n: read a couple paragraphs back for how she looked.)** and her eyes were like that, and really sick. After she stood on four limbs, I bowed, and the pack followed suit.

I crept closer, and muzzled her. She looked startled, and scared of everyone.

We all shifted into wolves, and waited for Bella to speak in our minds.

_What the hel* happened? What am I? _She asked.

'Relax, Bella. It's gonna be alright. We had to turn you into a shifter.' I told her, trying to comfort her.

_Why?_ She told us.

"You were dying, and this was the only way. I know we never told you this, but we can turn humans into wolves, if we want to." Jacob said.

_Okay, this is gonna take a while to get used to, though. What am I going tell to tell Charlie?_ She replied, even more scared.

'Don't worry about that right now. You have to learn how to hunt, and to keep your hunger in check.' I said, eager for her to learn quickly.

_Hunt? Hunger? Thirst? What do you guys mean?_ She questioned.

"We are kinda like vampires, but we don't kill humans, unless we haven't hunted for a month, or are crazy. We hunt every so often, like everyother week, or so."Jacob told Bella.

_Ok. Um, I'm starving._ She told us, kinda amused.

'You should be.' I told her, and smiled a wolffish grin.

'Come with us, and follow.' I commanded, and steered her to where we hunt, with everyone else following, of course.

We showed her techniques, and she learned very quickly, the fastest ever. It was kinda ironic, but it was like she was made to be a wolf. After, we were all exhausted, and went back to our homes. Before I left, I saw Bella kiss Jake on the cheek. Gosh, I was so jealous of him. I quickly left after that.

Bella p.o.v.

Man, I'm so sore. Well, that was a very exciting day. Man, I can't believe I'm actually a shifter! Finally, I'm something different! And, what was this connection I felt between Jake, and Sam? I'm freaking out right now. I fell on to my bed, and decided to sleep for a while. Tomorrow was gonna be a really weird day. I wonder how I looked as a wolf. When I phased, everyone bowed, for some reason. I'll ask the pack when I see them again. I walked over to my my mirror, and almost fainted at my reflection. Wow! I look, like, so, amazing, but really weird at the same time. I yawned, and fell asleep with Sam, and Jacob in my dreams.

Alice p.o.v.

I'm so happy that Edward didn't get killed. But, what was going on with Bella? Maybe I'll check on her.

Thingy: (not sure what to call it)

Bella was running on all four limbs.

And she was a wolf. An amazing wolf, but a wolf! She turned into one of those dogs? I need to have a talks with her, regardless that she's one of them. I'll tell her everything that has happened with my family, too.

I looked again, and saw Victoria lying dead on the ground, with Bella shaking in pain, and bleeding from her neck. If she let those dogs use her as bait, then have to turn into one of them, to survive? Geez. We will talk soon. I'm coming, Bella. To be forewarned.

Charlie p.o.v.

Bella acted really weird when she came home today. She was exhausted, drained, and had a scar on her neck. You could see she had been in the woods, judging in how her hair, body, and clothes looked: muddy, with stones and rocks hanging from them. She immediately ran to her room, and locked it. She didn't want any food, either. I wonder what she did. We're gonna have to have a really long conversation in a couple of days. I don't care on what she thinks of it, I need answers, now.

Unknown p.o.v.

I silently landed on her porch. I smiled watching her sleeping form. Gosh, I love her so much. I stood her I didn't love her because, I don't wantvherbto get hurt. Now, I realize I have to be with her, otherwise, I hurt her, when I don't want to at all. I'll get you back, Bella, I swear.

**Well, that was exciting, huh? Review to say who the unknown guy. I sure hope that you guys can figure it out. What should happen first, Alice talk, Charlie talk, or Edward talk/get back together? Who should end up with Bella? And, please review! I'll update as I soon as I can! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I have decided for my fans, to post another chapter!**

**disclaimer: i no own twilight. Sm does. Lucky.**

**sm: I know I am.**

**me: can I borrow jake for like a second?**

**sm: nope.**

**me: nooooooo!**

**anyway, da story:**

**Bella p.o.v.**

"Bells? Wake up." Charlie's voice came through the cloudiness I was in a couple minutes ago.

I groaned, then got out of bed. The last couple days have been blurs. I haven't been able to see anyone from the pack this whole week. School as been really boring, and now my dad is tormenting me about hanging around the 'bad kids', a.k.a. the pack. Fathers these days.

"I'm up." I called down.

"There's someone here to see you." I heard his voice, and he seemed to be struggling to keep calm.

I get changed, brush my hair a bit, and quickly came down the stairs, smiling because I know it has to be Jacob, right? Turns out it want, and it was actually Edward, and the Cullens.

"May we speak to Bella for a little bit?" Edward asked my dad, his voice as velvety as ever.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll just be in the other room." Charlie said shakily, and fled the room.

"What do you guys want?" I ask them, tired of being alone.

"Are you truly a werewolf?" Emmet asked this time. "Because, if you are, I will still kick your butt!"

I had to laugh at that. "Yes, I am, but we prefer being called the term, shifters, or shape shifters."

Their eyes grew wide.

"I'll show you." I declared I after I locked the door, and made sure my dad was occupied.

I shifted into my killer wolf form, and even Rosalie was gawking at me.

"How did this happen?" Carlisle asked, stumped for what the cause was for me to change.

"Well, Victoria came back, and attacked me. I was dying, and the only way to save me was to change me into a shifter. She's dead now, we killed her." I smirked at the end, because the Cullen's couldn't kill her.

"Bella, we are sorry for what we did, and said," Alice said, sorrow shears in her voice, "but part of it is your blame too!"

"How?" I asked them, wanting to hear what types of arguments they are going to tell me to join their side again.

"You hung out with dogs. I told you something was gonna happen to you." Rosalie smiled, laughing like she just said something super hilarious.

Everyone look at her weirdly, like, 'is she for real?' then turned back to me, shaking their heads as if to clear their minds.

"I do agree with Rose. You should have listened." Edward said, condemning me.

"Ok. If your here to just tell me how stupid I was, or how I shouldn't have done what I did, I suggest you leave forever." I said, putting me hands in my hips, and standing tall.

"Like that would ever happen we just got you back, and we are not just gonna let us go again." Edward said, and turned on his heel to leave.

The other Cullens followed suit, and left me in confusion. I have to tell the pack right away.

"What did they want?" Charlie asked me when I went back inside.

"Nothing, they just wanted to check up on me." I told him, tired, and now in a bad mood because of the unexpected visit from you know who.

* * *

The next day

Finally, I can see Jacob. When the pack came to my door, I was so excited. Charlie decided then to try t ruin my mood by lecturing on how reckless and stupid I've been the last couple days, but I don't care. I was gonna be with my real family once again.

"Man, I didn't I'd ever be this happy to see you, Paul." I told him, laughing.

"Me either, Bella. Me either. It's pretty cool that your a girl, though." He responded, then punched my shoulder before running up to talk to Sam.

"Hey Jake." I told Jacob, before throwing my arms around his back.

"Hey Bells. Don't kill me now." He told me back, and I coukd feel his chest rumbling, when he was laughing.

"I'll do my best."

Sam interrupted our moment with a sentence.

"So, Bella, I heard the Cullens visited you yesterday, huh?"

I sighed. I so saw where this conversation was gonna be about truly. Before answering, I looked at other reactions to his statement. They were all kinda angry that the Cullens came near me, but the worst of all was Jake's expression. He looked like everyone else, mad, but it covered up another feeling. Betrayal. I was stunned, and almost started crying just then.

"Yeah." I didn't find any reason to lie at this moment. Sam obviously knew already, and I wanted as much suspinsion as possible not against me or my actions.

"That's what I thought." Sam shook his head, a smirk on his face, now appeared.

"Why did you? How dare you got talk to them after all the crap they did to you? Wow Bella, I thought more of you. I gotta go." Jake said impassively, but you could see sadness in his voice and his eyes before it turned back to betrayal.

He turned on his heel, oblivious to my loud weeping, and flipped me off. He shook his head the entire walk back to his car, and when he finally left, I was pissed. At Sam for screwing with my love life, at Jake for always ignoring really important details, at the Cullens who made this mess start, and pretty much everyone I have ever met or seen before. Yeah, NO ONE wants to see me in a bad mood.

Jacob P.O.V.

Ugh. I'm so torn right now. On one hand, I just ditched my maybe girlfriend because she talked to someone who had hurt her in the past. On the other, she looked like she was trying to explain something to me before I left. Guess it'll have to wait, huh?

Even though I didn't want to, I knew I would have to confront the bloodsuck-ahem trying to be better at controlling my temper and being nice or at least not mean to them. Might as well get it over with, right?

I agree with myself right now. Hopefully you do too! Wait, why am I talking to an invisible person, again? Gah! I'm crazy right now. Sorry to freak out anyone who is reading this. Okay, back to wherever we were.

I drove to their home, and could smell that they were back. I sighed, and walked up to the door. This maybe a surprise, but I'm actually kind of looking forward to learning about what they did. I rang the doorbell, and looked up, due to the fat that the door opened with a quiet squeak, to the astonished face of Carlisle.

"Why are you here, Jacob?" Carlisle tried to act all tough guy, but it didn't work.

I could see through those kinds of things.

"Why did you guys visit Bella?" I asked, getting to the point.

"We just wanted to check up on how she was doing. Edward hates himself for doing that, and Rose is all sad because she can't see Bella's future anymore." Jasper spoke up, obviously not wanting to have another fight happen.

"Did you start talking, or Bella?" I still wanted to know.

"We did. Bella wanted us to leave as soon as possible." Edward sighed like the love sick puppy he is.

"Uh oh." I said after I learned what really happened.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"I thought Bella was in the wrong, so I yelled at her, getting mad. Now she's mad at me." I told her the truth, wanting to know if anyone could help me.

"Wow. Tough situation that a werewolf would definitely get into. Especially with another werewolf." Emmett said, and laughed at my stupidity.

"Ugh, just shut up and please help me!" I growled at him.

Edward took a deep breath, seemed to control himself, looked me in the eye, and started talking, "This is what you have to do to woo a girl..."

Bella p.o.v.

After that wonderful moment, I went hunting for a whole hour. When I was finished, I was feeling a lot better, and in a good mood even regarding Jake and Sam. When I got to my house, Sam was waiting at my door. Before I could say anything, he started taking.

"Bella, I'm really, really sorry about what I did. I guess I was just jealous of you and Jacob and I let it get to my head. Please forgive me.

"Sam, I won't let go of this for a little while, but your my best friend, how could I ever stay mad at you? Yes, I forgive you. You better not do something like this ever again though." I reluctantly gave in, but I think I was going to already.

He yelled, "Yes!" And hugged me tight, spinning me in countless circles. Right when I thought I was going to faint, he gently stood me up into the ground again. He smiled so cutely at me, looking like a kid who just won a candy lottery. Weird. Oh well, I'll ask him about that later. I don't wanna ruin the fun mood right now. I waved goodbye to him, and walked into my house. Automatically, I knew something was wrong. Where was Charlie? He should be here.

**HEHE. I'm gonna leave you guys to that. Just kidding, just keep on reading. I'm not gonna put cliff hangers. Or try not to, :)**

I looked around everywhere obvious, but couldn't find anything. Twenty minutes later, I was sweaty, and tired of looking, so I looked at the one place I hadn't checked. The fridge. And on that fridge, there was a not that read, "Bella, I'm going to be gone for a couple days. I'm going to go visit your mom, and do antihero mission for my job. Don't worry, nothing be is gonna happen. I'll be back in two weeks. Be good! -Charlie."

I couldn't stop myself. After I read the typical Charlie note, I started laughing. At pretty much everything I could think of. I sighed, and climbed on to my bed. 'Why couldn't I just have a normal life, where I dated Mike, had a couple girl girls, had twins, got a job, and died at a normal age?' I thought furiously to myself. I shook my thoughts away. 'My life is better than a lot of people's, so stop being selfish, alright?.' I countered. My other part fins,my agreed, and I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

**My dream**

I opened my eyes quickly, and shook myself awake. I noticed the pack as behind me, looking as ferocious and angry as ever.

I whispered, "What's wrong?" Sam looked like he was gonna answer, but someone else beat them to it.

"They're here, call reinforcements. Now, people, move it!" Jacob whispered angrily back.

I realized I knew what happened and what was between them was always going on now, just that right now they were very evil and fiery enemies.

I called out to both of them saying, "Wait, what are you doing? Are you going to leave me here, alone, in the open?"

"Well, yeah, of course. Why wouldn't we? Your not the best caretaker The world has ever seen." Sam said cruelly. Jacob just chuckled.

Before I could say another word, Jake's and Sam's eyes changed color. They both changed to the so dark brown, I couldn't tell if it was brown or black, which made the pupil almost disappear. I screamed in terror. They both smiled, and took slow steps toward me. I was thrashing, and trying to stand up to run away from em, but thorns kept me in that same position. When Jake's face was right in my own, I finally was able to wake up.

'Ugh. I'm so tired. I didn't get any sleep from that nightmare I had. It was really creepy.' I thought as I went to my first period that morning.

I guess I was out of it a lot, since people had to poke me at least five times to get my attention, or yell at me really loudly. I accidentally caught Jake's eyes, and blushed and looked away. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I love lunchtime. It used to be so fun!

When I walked into the halls, I saw three groups of people for me to sit with. The pack, the Cullens, and Angela's group. I walked over to the pack, since I was loyal to them, and only them. At first, they just peeked at me, and smiled when I at down. They then looked at my face more studying then usual, and jumped in a alarm of my image. I must look pretty bad, huh? Dirty brown hair in a really messy bun, torn up sneakers, and dirty clothes. They all looked at me in concern, expect Jake. He was looking at me in a thoughtful way. I just looked away, and waited until school ended.

Once the bell rang, I sprinted to the entrance, and to my house. Once I sat in my room, I felt at ease. Totally. I quickly dozed off.

**Alright. Please, don't kill me because I haven't dated in a while. Sorry about that, but I just have been pretty busy with school and stuff. I update Rose, and Clary so far. Maybe another chapter for Clary will be up in a couple days. Hope your still with me! Please review! Thanks! :)**

**-MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA**

**or**

**-Katie**


End file.
